Everything
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: By LifeHouse Song-Fic, Post-PC. How Susan is dealing with her return to the human world without Caspian, her everything. R&R, own nothing from song and narniaverse.please R&R!


_**ooook everyone here is a songfic about susan's feelings right after the end of the movie The Prince Caspian. I have already uploaded caspian's songfic and i'll soon make another one so the two of them can end their story**_

_**thanks my great beta and friend Marla1 for her precious help**_

_Enjoy..._

Everything

_By Lifehouse _

Susan was still dizzy from the magical transport back in the subway, the only thing she could feel was her broken heart hurting her as much as it did when she waved to her mother on the day she and the rest of her siblings left to save their lives.

She looked around her as she expected to see Him smiling at her with that beautiful, kind yet captivating smile of his, she saw her siblings instead, looking with awe at the power the magic Aslan and Narnia had. But she was still feeling dizzy, confused and sad. She was away from Caspian, for ever, without a chance with him and she she'd never return in Narnia, her kingdom… Caspian's kingdom from now on…

_Find Me Here  
Speak To Me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again._

Her siblings were talking about something as the train stopped in front of them; Edmund was saying something about his flashlight being forgotten back in Narnia but Susan was able only to give a brave smile to Lucy who looked at her thrilled. With the flashlight or not, Susan wasn't allowed to return in Narnia. Her siblings stepped inside the train and she felt her feet following suit without her will. Maybe if she stayed in the station, he would be able to find her again; maybe he'd blown the horn again, needing her once again.

As she steeped inside the train she noticed the annoying boy from the street which attempted to flirt with her. She was surprised she still remembered him after so many days in Narnia, after so many adventures by Caspian's side. In the blur of her mind she couldn't resist and compare the boy to Caspian.

That boy was just that, an annoying young man who was trying to take her out for ice cream. Caspian was… well he was her strength, the moment she saw him fighting in Miraz's castle. He was her hope, the moment he saved her in the forest from those two shoulders who were not hit by her arrows. Caspian was the light she felt warming her the moment she saw him not killing the murderer of his father. He was her purpose, the times she risked her life to help him while she was back in Narnia. He was her everything from the moment their lips locked and from then on.

_  
You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose...you're everything._

But now she was alone, without her strength, her hope, her light, her purpose, her everything. She was as empty as she knew he was. With an ache in her heart she considered the difference of time between England and Narnia and felt her stomach twisting at the thought of days and weeks already past with him, alone. Or that maybe he would be forced, by protocols and traditions, to be married or at least engaged to some foreign Queen, when she was the one Queen for him as he was the only King for her.

How would she survive this life without him? Why should she been put in such pain?

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

Peter was probably the only one who understood her right now, both of them were not allowed to return. But Peter lost a throne and the magic of Narnia, she lost far more things, she lost Him, her love, her Caspian. She was calmed when he was around, when he fought with all that passion, he made her feel lighter of burdens she had carried the first time she was in Narnia as the Gentle Queen. People expected things from him and not her and that gave her space to breath. She lost his strong arms, helping her on a horse, embracing her and keeping her close. She lost her heart the moment their lips locked and her breath was still with him, letting her struggling for oxygen.

Would he ever dare to call her back? Would he ever dare to blow that horn again? With an emergency or not, would he do it? Would he defy Aslan and use the magic of her horn? Would he ever take her in, or was it already too late? How much time had been passed in Narnia? Did he still remember her?

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?  
_

The train stopped and Peter pushed Susan slightly so she'd move forward. She felt her brother's hand on her shoulder, tugging her closer to him as they exited the train and moved in the platform. How was she supposed to go on? How Aslan could be so sure of her having taken anything she needed from Narnia? The last time she exited the land she was feeling incomplete as she did now. Was Aslan using her and Peter as the eldest siblings to save Narnia twice and then send them back? Would he do the same with Lucy and Edmund after the next time they'd visit and possibly save Narnia?

She knew she was becoming mean and unfair but her heart was broken, her world shuttered and she was stuck back in a country ready for war. It wasn't fair for her and Peter to experience another war after taking part, already in two wars back in Narnia. A strong headache had started and she felt like collapsing, she was alone and Caspian had to become memory and nothing more for her.

_  
How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
_

But she couldn't forget him, she couldn't forget the touch of his lips against hers when she kissed him. She couldn't forget all the times their eyes locked and a torrent of feelings was formed between them. He was the one, the only one she wanted; he had everything she'd needed, everything she wanted as he was everything to her.

They were supposed to be together, she thought her return in Narnia was the second chance she needed, she gave everything she had for him, and for Narnia and the result was her exclusion from the land she once was the Queen of.

_  
Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want your all I need  
You're everything, everything.  
You're all I want you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything._

_  
And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
_

Peter took Susan's hand as she was probably too slow for them to catch the next train. Susan just moved faster with her siblings, she looked around at the shoulders and the rest of the people rushing to their jobs before the night could fall and another night of terror start with airplanes striking London and she found everything so meaningless. Human people here fought over nothing with millions of people dying daily, the wars back in Narnia were about freedom of different races of creatures and here, men were fighting against men.

How could she stand another war? How could she protect her younger siblings? How much she had to suffer in this land? Why wasn't she allowed to go back where she belonged? Why Caspian didn't do something to take her back?

Anything, she did anything she could to help him; it was time for him to do the same for her, for them…

_  
How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

ok sooo? what u think? please review my work

Christina

* * *


End file.
